The present invention relates to a photographic light having a main reflector that has a light aperture closed by a diffuser onto which luminous rays are emitted by a first light source that is arranged in a casing.
Photographic lights of the aforementioned type are constructed such that their light aperture is illuminated completely and evenly so that a reflection of a glossy part of the object to be photographed will be evenly illuminated. Such areal photographic lights are especially useful for the photography of high-gloss parts, for example, car body parts, armatures and fixtures, bottles, glasses etc. If these photographic lights, however, are used for the photography of objects with a mat gloss such as fruits, for example, the resulting reflection on these objects is not strong enough, i.e., it is not discernable from the surrounding areas.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a photographic light for the photography of objects with a mat gloss, that will generate reflections on these objects that are clearly discernable from the surrounding areas.